FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Show
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Show". Review'Eth! Title Card: Has Marshall on it with his EMT gear. The “O” in “Show” has a crown on it, and the lettering has different colors of paint on it. Scene 1: Marshall has knight-gear on, as he jumps off the log, and his helmet covers his eyes, and lands under the throne. Chase, who is wearing knight armor as well, minus a helmet, comes over and gets him out from under the throne. Chase has an accent for this. Ryder then says that “King Arthur and the Pups of the Round Table will be the best play Adventure Bay has ever seen.” Analysis: ***, The pups in their knight-gear are cool, and the helmets are even better. The title of the play is funny, as it’s an actual play, except it’s “Knights of the Round Table” rather than “Pups of the Round Table”, obviously. Scene 2: Mayor Goodway asks Cap’n Turbot how the set is coming, as it falls down and Cap’n Turbot gets stuck under the set. Ryder then gets a call from Mayor Goodway, as Ryder tells her not to worry. That had to be the quickest call we’ve ever had. Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall trips on the ground, as the helmet is covering his eyes. He then crashes into the pups in the Elevator, with all of the other pups’ helmets covering his backside. He says “Well, at least I can see now.” Funny. Analysis: **1/2, The Marshall crash was good here, but this was so brief, that there’s not anything else to really talk about. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his winch to move to wall pieces. Chase says “Your good knight Chase, be’ist on the Case, my liege.” Chase then coughs, as Ryder asks him if he’s ok. Chase says “Sure, never better!” Rubble is needed to use his crane and claw to move the other wall-pieces. Marshall is needed to check Cap’n Turbot with his X-Ray Screen and make sure he’s ok. Scene 3: All of the pups, Ryder, and the Mayor surround Cap’n Turbot. Chase uses his megaphone to communicate with Cap’n Turbot for some reason. Ryder asks Rubble to get his crane. (This is technically a different scene, but for time-sake, I’m going these two scenes, including the next, all as one scene.) Rubble lifts the biggest piece of wall off of the Cap’n, but he’s still stuck. Ryder then has Chase get his winch. (This is that third scene) Chase gets his winch out, as Ryder connects it to the set-piece. Chase gets the wall-piece off successfully, as Marshall immediately gets the Cap’n ready for his medical-exam. He analyzes that his hand is sprained. Marshall gets his bandage out. Analysis: **1/4, As I said before, this is technically three different scenes pushed into one, but I’m so busy and short on time that doing it like this is faster. Things here were very average, except the pups surrounding the Cap’n was funny. Scene 4: The Captain’s hand is now bandaged, as Ryder tells him to try to not use his wrist for a couple of days. The Cap’n freaks out because he wants to continue to rebuild the castle, but Ryder says that the PAW Patrol will help. Chase says “Yeah. The show must’iff go on. So I can go on!” The Mayor says “That’s why you’re the star Chase. You’re such a take-charge pup.” Skye says “Too true!” Zuma says “That’s our Chase!” A good group of lines there from all four characters. Chase gets his megaphone out, and says “OK, my knights of the ...(Coughs)...of the Knight Table, move’eth!” Analysis: ***3/4, Chase’s voice actor did a good job to make Chase sound sick with the coughing in the middle of his lines. The line at the end was great, as well as that grouping of lines in the middle of the scene. All of the deliveries were great. Scene 5: Skye uses her copter to bring down a wall-piece, that Rocky immediately screws in. Marshal walks back right into a bucket of paint. The Mayor thanks the pups for helping rebuild the tower. Chase, as he’s howling with the other pups, coughs a bit, as Rubble asks him if he’s ok, as Chase says that he’s fine. Ryder asks if he’s a little hoarse, as Chase says that he’s just “a little pup”. Funny. Marshall is asked to exam Chase medically, as he’s excited to have two patients in one day. Analysis: **1/2, Chase’s line about being a “little pup” was funny. Everything else was very average, which is still a pretty high standard. Scene 6: Marshall quickly comes under the conclusion that Chase has a cold and he’s losing his voice. Chase is saddened that he can’t partake in the play, and the Mayor is the same way. Ryder comes in with the idea to have a pup take Chase’s place, as Chase is saddened. The Mayor picks Marshall, as he’s worried. Ryder says that Marshall helped Chase learn all of his lines. Ryder then tells Chase that he better get home to rest. Chase is saddened that he can’t watch the play. Katie says that Ryder has a plan. Ryder then calls Chase at the Lookout, as the play starts to play on the screen in the Lookout. The play starts, as Rubble comes on-stage as “Sir Scoops-a-lot”, and gets his shovel out. Zuma comes out as “Sir Dive-a-lot”, and blows bubbles through his pup-pack. Rocky then comes out as “Sir Scratch-a-lot”, as he scratches his back with his tool-arm. Skye then comes flying with her wings as “Lady Fly-a-lot.” Marshall doesn’t come out on his que as he’s shown to be worried behind the curtain. Skye says that she’ll help him get started, as she pushes him on-stage. Marshall messes up his first line, as Skye is helping him. Marshall messes up the next line. Chickaletta misses her que, as the Mayor helps her. Cali is the princess here. Marshall then gains confidence, as the first part of the play is over. Katie says “Bravo” to Marshall, as Chase does the same. The next part of the play is on, as the pups (Kayfabe) are worried about saving the Princess, who is up in a window. Marshall saves the princess, and pulls the bone out of it’s crevice. Skye then gives Marshall the crown, as all the pups start to repeatedly say “All hail King Arthur!” Chase is happy at the end of the play, as he gets out of bed, but Katie immediately tells him to get back into bed. Analysis: *****, I’m not going to explain the play in full here, because it would take a long time, but it was still awesome. The play was great, especially where the pups introduced themselves. It came off great. All of the deliveries during the play were great. It was cool to see Marshall gain confidence in himself during the play. The story was done well here. Final Analysis It gets a 6.5 out of 10. I'm really low on time, so no final analysis for today. Just read above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall 2. Chase 3. Skye Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien, Pups Save the Diving Bell, Pups Save Jake, & Pups Save a Ghost (6) Season 2 Average: 6.45 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews